


Round One, Fight! (Against Your Own Desires)

by jxxliara



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feelings Realization, Fights, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxliara/pseuds/jxxliara
Summary: Tudo começou com uma luta.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Round One, Fight! (Against Your Own Desires)

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, fazia muito tempo que eu estava querendo voltar a escrever fanfics de Sherlocm Holmes baseadas nos livros, eu estava com essa fanfic em questão guardada a um bom tempo e depois de retomar minhas leituras do livros, decidi terminar ela. E aqui estamos. Confesso que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Espero que gostem também!

Tudo começou por causa de uma luta.

Watson nunca gostou que Holmes lutasse. Nunca foi um segredo, deixava claro seu desagrado sempre que o detetive saia da casa de ambos na Baker Street para fazer dinheiro em lutas clandestinas. Gostava menos ainda quando Holmes voltava, na maioria das vezes vitórioso, cheio de machucados e ele tinha que mais uma vez bancar o médico. Sentia-se contráriado, mas não é como se fosse ouvido pelo outro. Quando verbalizava seu desgosto por tais práticas, sempre via o mesmo sorriso debochado dançar por aqueles lábios antes de ter a porta fechada em uma alta batida. John Watson ficava furioso.

Mas isso não o impediu de ponderar o proposta de Holmes de assisti-lo em uma noite dessas. Não gostava, mas de qualquer maneira seria uma oportunidade de manter-se de olho naquele detetive insano e tentar evitar que ele se machucasse tanto, se isso fosse possível. Sherlock Holmes era um tanto masoquista. 

E foi assim que tudo começou.

Watson decidiu acompanha-lo, mesmo que relutante, no começo movido por pura preocupação com o companheiro. O que mais movia ele diariamente era preocupação do que poderia acontecer com o outro, atrelada a imensa excitação e adrenalina que suas aventuras o proporcionava. Mas não era aquele o caso, pois no começo tudo se resumia a apreensão. Sentir o estomago revirar a cada golpe desferido contra Holmes, sentir a boca secar quando ele parecia prester a ser derrotado. Sem contar o sangue fervilhando em suas veias quando via alguém da platéia, em sua maioria formada por bêbados e prostitutas, falar mal de Holmes ou expressar excitadamente sua torcida contra o mesmo. 

No início ele se arrependeu. Voltava das lutas irritado, brigava com Holmes exacerbadamente, enquanto tratava de seus machucados sem nenhuma gentileza, se o desgraçado gostava de sentir dor, era isso que ele teria, pensava Watson consigo mesmo enquanto limpava os cortes na pele do detetive. Foram incontáveis dias de John Watson querendo, injustamente, se aproveitar do estado já deplorável de Holmes após suas lutas, pra bater ainda mais nele e provavelmente piorar a situação. Mesmo que fosse ele quem tivesse que cuidar daquele homem irresponsável depois, pensava que ele merecia por praticamente deixá-lo maluco.

Mas, um tempo depois, as coisas começaram a mudar. Watson já não se estressava tanto, ainda brigava com Holmes após cada luta, mas estava sendo consideravelmente mais gentil ao cuidar de Holmes, mais acostumado com o ambiente e as lutas. Estava finalmente começando a aproveitar o momento, ainda que não apreciasse aquele hobby masoquista do companheiro. Porém achava que não era de todo ruim. Sentia-se ótimo sempre que o detetive saia vitórioso e podia sorrir debochadamente pro bando de bêbados que sempre apostavam contra Holmes. O gosto da vitória, mesmo que indiretamente, era delicioso como um whisky em sua boca. 

Estava tudo bem, até o doutor perceber o que de fato estava mudando. John Watson conhecia Sherlock Holmes muito bem, especialmente seus métodos. Depois de anos observando o detetive em meio suas aventuras, poderia considerar-se um expert na arte do conhecimento holminiano. Conhecia suas técnicas, sabia dizer com exatidão muitas das ações do detetive antecipadamente. Não era um gênio da dedução como ele, mas aproximava-se disso quando o assunto era o companheiro. Tornou-se ainda mais ciente disso quando passou a prestar atenção em Holmes durante as lutas, perceber os detalhes. 

Ele tinha caracteristicas um tanto peculiares. Iniciamente o objetivo dele não era vencer seu adversário, era irritá-lo, desestabilizá-lo ao ponto de causar uma reação agressiva e totalmente desmedida. Então ele provocava, agia como se não tivesse o menor interesse naquela luta e no rival a sua frente, se divertia tirando reações, brincava fazendo gestos e expressões debochadas. Demorava por volta de 3 minutos até Holmes conseguir o que queria, 3 minutos eram o suficiente para ele ter seu adversário avançando em sua direção furiosamente, em uma reação impulsiva, um movimento totalmente impensado. O médico havia cronometrado. Quando conseguia que o queria, o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto beirava a insanidade, porque ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e o que viria a seguir. Ele sempre calculava, não tolerava erros ou pontos sem nó, destestava ser descuidado. Os 3 minutos eram sempre mera distração, mesmo que com o intuito de provocar, consistia em sua tatica de ganhar tempo para estudar o adversário e antecipar seus movimentos. Watson achava um tanto insuportável essa mania do detetive de ler as pessoas, especialmente quando ele era o alvo, porém se deliciava quando Holmes usava isso com outras pessoas, para sempre estar um passo a frente. 

Aos poucos, a motivação de Watson em acompanhar Holmes em suas lutas foi mudando. A preocupação continuava, mas não era mais esse o caso, sua motivação havia se tornado outra, o que ele queria era assistir as lutas. Não era um lado do qual ele conhecia muito, o companheiro não era muito dado a embates físicos durante as investigações, ele deixava isso por conta de Watson, por este ter uma técnica mais precisa depois de anos sendo soldado. Sabia que o outro era bom de luta, mas jamais o tinha visto em ação dessa maneira, por isso estava tão fascinado. Observava atenciosamente, deleitava-se a cada reação, cada movimento graciosamente desferido, as esquivas nos momentos certos, os contra-ataques perfeitamente calculados. Era magnífico, um show aos olhos do doutor, que esperava ansiosamente pelo ato final, o sorriso vitórioso e prepotente de Sherlock Holmes, sorriso esse que aparecia assim que o detetive pousava os olhos sobre ele.

Uma semana depois Watson percebeu que estava terrivelmente atraído e irresistivelmente envolvido. O espantou foi curto, a conformidade o atingiu de forma muito mais rápida e intensa. Pensou momentaneamente como aquilo era errado e poderia causar sérios problemas, mas então lembrou-se; levava uma vida nada convencional desde que Holmes havia entrado em sua vida, o conceito do que era certo ou errado, imoral ou não havia se tornado tão conflitante e raso ao longo do tempo, depois de tudo que havia vivenciado em anos de investigação que ele não sentia-se mais em posição de julgar qualquer coisa. Constatou então que estaria fazendo muito pouco perto do que já havia visto ser feito por outras pessoas e que ele não se importava. Não passava do mero "cachorro" de Holmes, não tinha tanta importância no final do dia. E se tratando de Sherlock Holmes, ninguém esperava nada que não foi no minimamente excentrico, beirando a imoralidade. Tinham alguns momentos, que vez e outra o detetive classificava como "picos de decência desnecessária", onde questionava-se estar perdendo o juízo, ter esquecido todo o bom senso que tinha. Porém era passageiro. 

Apesar da descoberta, estava tudo normal. Continuou a acompanhar Holmes em suas lutas, com ainda mais vontade e ânimo. Assim que retornavam a Baker Street, cuidava do outro enquanto conversavam trivialidades. Sentia um formigamento engraçado na ponta dos dedos quando tocava a pele quente e maltrada do detetive, o rosto febril evidenciava a leve rubor enquanto o coração batia dentro do peito em uma rapidez irritante. Entretanto, considerava-se bom em disfarçar as coisas, havia aprendido depois de ser incontáveis vezes repreendido pelo companheiro, que dizia que seu sentimentalismo o deixava exposto demais a deduções indesejadas. Então acreditava cegamente que jamais teria seus recentes desejos e sentimentos descobertos pelo homem aos seus cuidados.

Alguns dias depois John Watson teve a prova de como estava errado.

A noite havia sido excepecional. Holmes havia ganhando mais do que uma luta naquele dia, o que lhes rendeu uma boa grana e olhares maravilhosamente incrédulos daqueles que haviam apostado uma alta grana contra o detetive. Watson não se absteu da oportunidade de lhes sorrir debochado enquanto pegava o dinheiro e escoltava o companheiro para fora do bar.

Tudo maravilhoso, depois de dias cinzentos e gelidos por conta da insistente chuva que caia incansavelmente pelas ruas de Londres, o céu estava limpo e estrelado, Watson sorriu satisfeito. Tinha algo diferente, uma sensação incomum porém boa que o doutor não soube dizer com exatidão do se tratava, mas acreditou que só poderia ser algo bom que estava por vim. Mal sabia que isso era quase um literal presságio de como aquela noite mudaria tudo. 

Chegaram na Baker Street cansados pela longa caminhada, porém, extremamente satisfeitos com os resultados da noite. Holmes gabava-se como havia sido fácil vencer as lutas, que se tratava de adversários fortes porém previsíveis demais. Watson prestou pouca atenção no que o companheiro dizia enquanto buscava o kit para cuidar dos ferimentos de Holmes e divagava por sentir-se feliz naquele momento. Colocou-o sentado na poltrona, sentado em sua frente, molhando um pedaço de pano para poder desinfectar os ferimentos. Nada muito grave, alguns cortes próximos as sobrancelhas e a boca, um corte um pouco maior no meio da bochecha onde a pele havia cedido com um dos potentes golpes desferidos ali. Em resumo, Sherlock Holmes sobreviveria e estaria pronto pra uma próxima em poucos dias. 

Estavam em silêncio, Watson trabalhando e Holmes apenas observando, aproveitando a quentura das mãos do doutor em seu rosto. Era uma sensação imensamente agradável. O doutor surpreendeu-se quando o silêncio foi interrompido pela risada baixa de Holmes. Olhou para ele de maneira confusa, minimamente preocupado que tivesse deixado passar alguma coisa e ele estivesse começando a delirar por algum ferimento que não tivesse notado.

— Parece perdido em pensamentos, meu caro Watson – Riu novamente, repousando as mãos sobre as pernas cruzadas. — Inclinado a compartilha-los comigo? 

Watson sorriu levemente, na verdade não estava pensando em nada especifíco, a mente encontrava-se em branco, ocupada apenas com aquele momento, mas achou mais educado responder do que simplesmente falar para o detetive que não estava divagando em silêncio. Ele achava impossível simplesmente ter a mente em branco. 

— Apenas divagando sobre a situação. A algumas semanas estávamos discutindo sobre suas práticas me desagradarem. Hoje estamos aqui, comigo cuidado de você depois de uma noite no qual me diverti o vendo lutar. Eu julgava que isso jamais seria possível.

— Você julga varias coisas impossíveis, Watson, e grande parte delas são ridiculamente possíveis.

Watson balançou a cabeça e continuou a dar atenção para o rosto ferido do companheiro. Mesmo não sendo nada muito sério, queria garantir que os cortes ficasse bem limpos e que causassem a menor dor possível pra ele. Então pensou que era mesmo absurdo, toda aquela situação. Desde que Holmes havia iniciado com as lutas, as brigas eram constantes a cerca desde assunto, o doutor esbravejando aos quatro ventos mesmo que acabasse cedendo todas as vezes e cuidando do detetive. Lembrava-se que havia se desagradado ainda mais com toda aquela história quando, um dia, Holmes comentou desprentenciosamente que Adler por vezes aparecia no bar para vê-lo. Contava que sempre a via em certo momento da luta, em algum canto do bar, incitando apostas, que ele acreditava não serem a seu favor. Talvez entendia agora o porque sentiu-se tão desgostoso com essa informação.

Isso o deixou levemente intrigado. Não que prestasse atenção nas pessoas do bar ou esperasse encontrá-la, mas questinou-se se ela ainda aparecia por lá. Se talvez aquele era o motivo que Holmes havia o convidado pra assisti-lo, não saberia dizer, raramente o outro explicitava suas intençōes com algumas atitudes que tomava.

— Intrigou-se com algo, meu caro? Sua expressão mudou repentinamente. – Holmes indagou e xingou-se por sempre ser tão transparente para o detetive.

— Apenas algo que passou pela minha cabeça, nada importante. – Falou, querendo mudar de assunto, porém o silêncio e o olhar do outro para si indicava que ele estava apenas esperando que continuasse. Suspirou derrotado. — Eu pensei momentaneamente sobre Adler. Ela costumava te assistir, fiquei curioso sobre o porquê. 

Holmes sorriu minimamente, relaxando um pouco sobre sua poltrona, fechando os olhos como se quisesse apreciar o momento. — Adler não ia para me assistir, ia para me provocar e ganhar dinheiro as minhas custas. 

Watson permaneceu em silêncio, não tinha como contestar isso. O detetive provavelmente sabia seus motivos pra trazer Adler até aquela conversa, porém o médico não confiava em sua voz para dizer qualquer coisa, medo que seu incomodo e ciúmes fossem denunciados. 

— Adler não era a pessoa que eu gostaria de ver me assistindo. 

Encarou Holmes sem saber o que responder. Não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre o que significava o que ele havia dito. Conhecia-o muito bem, porém, por vezes, o detetive ainda era um complexo enigma a ser desvendado. Sentia-se instigado, no entanto tinha medo do que pudesse perde caso arriscasse. Pensava que parar um ex-soldado, ele mostrava-se um grande covarde. 

Voltou a dar atenção ao rosto do companheiro, e quando se deu por satisfeito, guardou as coisas e levantou-se calmamente para poder guardar o kit na pequena gaveta da estante de seu quarto. Ao retornar a sala, percebeu que era observado por Holmes e, apesar de apreciar um pouco de atenção, nem sempre podia se esperar boa coisa por ter os olhos curiosos e analíticos de Sherlock Holmes sobre si. Tentou parecer calmo enquanto caminhava até sua própria poltrona na intenção de relaxar, mas era uma tarefa quase impossível sentindo os olhos do detetive queimando em si, a sensação de estar sendo possivelmente analisado pelo maior detetive de Londres, e talvez do mundo todo, era irritavelmente desconcertante e desesperadora na opinião de Watson, não sabia como se portar ou o que esperar assim que ele terminasse e se colocasse a falar, o doutor já poderia sentir os primeiros sinais de stress, comuns sempre que se encontrava naquela situação. 

Sentou-se e pegou um pequeno livro já a dias esquecido na mesinha ao lado da poltrona na intenção de se distrair, porém, não avançou muito na forçada leitura, pois Holmes colocou-se a falar. 

— Me intriga, meu caro amigo, porque repentinamente lembrou-se de Adler nesse momento. – Holmes juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, sorrindo com satisfação, sentado de maneira mais relaxada, com as pernas abertas. — Posso dizer que o fato de Adler possivelmente me assistir te incomoda, e muito, devo ressaltar. Mas porque?

Mais uma vez os olhos do detetive estavam sobre si, Watson engoliu seco discretamente. O outro parecia procurar alguma pista grandiosa em seu rosto, apesar de desconfiar de que ele já tinha a resposta que queria desde o começo. Estava apreensivo, ponderando se talvez tivesse se exposto em algum momento, por alguma fala ou atitude, não só agora mas em todos os episódios anteriores que tinham acontecido após sua descoberta. Já não conseguia mais fingir calma, segurou o pequeno livro possessivamente, tentando de alguma forma aliviar a tensão que sentia pela situação. Desconfortável.

— Não compreendo o que quer dizer, não existe nenhum incômodo de minha parte sobre isso, apenas inocente curiosidade. – Disse calmamente, encarando o livro em suas mãos na intenção de evitar o olhar intenso do detetive. 

Não querendo prolongar mais toda a situação, levantou-se na intenção de recolher-se até seu quarto, querendo escapar de Holmes e suas análises. Mas surpreendeu-se quando num salto, o companheiro se colocou de pé, rapidamente parando na frente de si, impedindo que colocasse seu plano de fulga em prática. 

— Me admira, meu amigo, que apesar de anos ao meu lado, vendo-me colocar meus métodos em prática, ainda desconfia da eficácia deles em alguns momentos. – O sorriso que sustentava em seus lábios era desconcertante, ao mesmo tempo que, de alguma maneira, indicava algum perigo. 

E Watson sabia que estava em perigo desde o momento que iniciou aquela conversa, sua curiosidade o traiu, o deixando consideravelmente exposto, e não era o coisa mais inteligente de se fazer tendo como amigo e companheiro um detetive com o talento de Holmes. Havia, possivelmente, cavado a própria cova, bastava o outro terminar o serviço. 

Não tinha escapatória, teria que levar aquela conversa até seu, por enquanto, desconhecido final. Teria que dançar conforme a música de Holmes, estava na mão do outro de qualquer maneira. Tentaria ainda disfarçar e não se entregar demais, mas sabia que já havia feito isso em algum momento que, até então, não estava ciente de quando. 

— E o que te faz pensar isso, caro amigo? – Perguntou na intenção de desviar o assunto, mesmo que momentaneamente, do topico principal. Pensava em ganhar tempo, mesmo não tentando certeza se tempo mudaria algo na situação que se encontrava. 

— Oh Watson, você sempre me julgou um tanto desprovido de conhecimentos no ambito sentimental, não totalmente, mas o suficiente pra não compreender certas coisas e não ser capaz de fazer deduções tão precisas quanto as que faço em nossas investigações. – Holmes sorriu, dando alguns passos a frente, ficando mais próximo do doutor.

Watson queria gritar, a situação estava terrivelmente tensa, além de deixá-lo consciente do homem a sua frente e do curto espaço que agora os separavam. Não que não fossem acostumados, pelo contrário, sendo amigos intimos e de longa data, espaço pessoal era uma barreira que a tempos não os separavam mais, sentia-se bem tendo Holmes por perto, por vezes quase colado em si, mas no atual momento, a proximidade entre eles só servia para deixá-lo mais nervoso. 

— Posso até não ser um expert em deduções nessa área, confesso que considero os sentimentos humanos de uma complexidade fascinante, porém minhas habilidades não são de se jogar fora. – O detetive deu mais alguns passos, o peito de ambos agora a milimetros de se tocarem, já era possível sentir o perfume forte que exalava do doutor. 

Estava ficando insuportável, Holmes estava muito próximo, real demais, cheirando a tabaco e perfume forte, Watson sentiu as pernas um tanto bambas e sanidade o deixando lentamente. Precisava escapar, sair de perto daquele homem que perturbava seus sentimentos, lhe causava arrepios, que passava horas monopolizando os pensamentos do doutor pra si. Precisava fugir antes que as coisas saissem do controle, e uma vez que isso acontecesse não teria mais volta. John Watson tinha medo, como muito do que sentia, não de seus sentimentos mas das consequências que esses poderiam causar. 

Eram amigos, companheiros, confidentes a tantos anos, haviam vivenciados tantas coisas, sabiam coisas que nem mesmo amigos que eles julgavam próximos, sabiam segredos, habitos, manias um do outro, lados desconhecidos por outras pessoas. Tinham uma dinamica que Watson jamais imaginou ter com alguém, uma sincronia que chegava assustar até mesmo aquele que conheciam o nível de conexão que tinham um com o outro. Prezava isso, o que tinha com ele, o grande amigo que havia ganhado por acaso e de forma totalmente inusitada anos atrás, e justamente por isso tinha medo de simplesmente arriscar tudo por algo incerto, algo visto por muitos como impuro e errado. Já não enxergava uma vida sem Sherlock Holmes. Porém, agora o encarando, um sorriso galanteador dançando naqueles lábios tão bonitos e convidatidos, tão próximos e cheirando tão bem, a alguns centimetros de seus dedos, encontrava-se tentado demais em arriscar tudo que tinha para senti-lo como nunca antes, tomar-lhe os lábios e colocar pra foram tudo que vinha sentido nos últimos meses por causa desse homem irritavelmente fascinante e atraente. 

Tentou mais uma vez escapar, esquivando do corpo de Holmes e voltando a caminhar até seus aposentos, porém foi mais uma vez impedido, agora por uma mão quente que segurava seu pulso gentilmente, fazendo uma leve pressão no mesmo. 

— Seus batimentos estão acelerados e suas pupilas estão ligeiramente dilatadas, você demonstra agitação, olhando pra pontos diferentes em poucos segundos, e desde que eu me aproximei de você não me olhou nos olhos nem por um momento, o que não é do seu habitual. – A mão pousada no pulso do doutor fez seu caminho até o cotovelo do mesmo lentamente, o trazendo para mais perto do detetive que colocou seu peito no de Watson, inclinando seu corpo contra o dele, aproximando sua boca do ouvido do outro. — Eu poderia facilmente deduzir que meu amável doutor gosta de mim para além da nossa amizade. 

Não soube o momento exato em que havia fechado os olhos, mas isso fez com que a palavras sussurradas por Holmes soasse ainda mais intensas, arrepiando todos os pequenos pelos de sua nuca. Podia sentir seu autocontrole o deixando por completo, a quentura que emanava do corpo do detetive, tão próximo e firme sobre si não ajudava em nada sua situação quase irreversível. Abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo duas grandes e intensas orbes cor de ambar o encarar com curiosidade, os lábios curvados em pequenos e atraente sorriso, as mãos do doutor formigavam, querendo tocar, sentir. 

Levou a mão do braço livre até o antebraço do detetive, pousando-a ali, segurando de forma possessiva, quase suplicante por qualquer mísero contato. — E se eu gostar mesmo? E se eu estiver assim, nesse estado, agitado, nervoso, tudo por sua causa, meu caro amigo? O que você pretende fazer a respeito? 

Então Holmes riu, alto e contagiante, uma risada de alegria genuina, dessas prazerosas, agradáveis de ouvir. O peito de Watson se encheu de algo quente por saber que era a causa de tamanha alegria. 

— Ora meu caro, é muito óbvio. Meu trabalho não é só de investigar mas também de elucidar e mostrar possíveis soluções. E eu acredito ter a solução perfeita para o seu problema. 

Em um momento Watson encaravam Holmes, sustentando seu olhar na mesma intensidade, um segundo depois tudo o que ele sentia era o corpo do detetive colado no seu e o peso dos lábios do outro sobre o seus. Os sentidos do doutor parecia dançar de forma frenética e descontrolada, a pele queimava, formigava ao sentir as mãos firmes e calosas do companheiro em seu rosto. O beijo tinha gosto de bebida forte e tabaco fumado horas antes pelo detetive, viciante como imaginava que seria, sentia-se insaciável apenas com um beijo. Sabia que dali pra frente não teria mais volta, desejaria Holmes cada vez mais e não se cansaria mesmo que provasse tudo que o companheiro pudesse dar. Puxou o corpo dele mais pra si, mesmo colados não parecia próximos o suficiente, queria se afundar na quentura e cheiro de Holmes, senti-lo por completo. 

Depois do que pareceu ser minutos, Holmes quebrou o beijo apenas para se aventurar com seus lábios contra o pescoço quente do doutor, distribuiu beijos e mais beijos pelo elegante pescoço enquanto empurrava Watson até sua poltrona, colocando-o sentado ali para logo em seguida comodar-se em seu colo. Um baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios sentindo a pressão do corpo sobre si, sentindo a boca que parecia se deliciar com as areas sensíveis de seu pescoço. Era intenso, parecia surreal, e parecia certo, certo demais, como nada antes, como se tivesse vivido até então pra finalmente presenciar e sentir tudo aquilo. Enfim sentia certeza do que estava fazendo, o medo não existia mais, apenas um desejo imenso e insacíavel de ter o detetive pra si, em todo e qualquer sentido que fosse possível. Paixão, era apaixonado por aquele homem insano e masoquista.

— Por deus Watson, você cheira tão bem. – Holmes disse com o nariz colado na pele do doutor, inebriando-se com o aroma forte que exalava dali. — Você demorou por demais para se decidir, precisei agir. 

— Você sabia esse tempo todo, cretino. – Watson falou com a voz arrastada, olhando o companheiro que havia se afastado um pouco para encará-lo. 

— Claro que eu sabia, e eu venho me divertindo com seus conflitos desde então, esperando pelo momento em que você simplesmente deixaria de pensar tanto e simplesmente se deixaria levar por seus desejos. Porém, claro, que meu amado médico precisaria de um pequeno incentivo. 

— Você planejou tudo! 

— Não tudo, meu querido. Apenas queria usar as lutas como pretexto te ter mais próximo e me aproveitar dos seus cuidados. Não imaginava que me assistir lutar causaria tantar emoções em você. – Sherlock Holmes sabia sorrir como um verdadeiro cretino. 

Watson sentiu as bochechas queimarem, levemente acanhado por tal fato, jamais imaginava ser pego por tantas emoções e sentimentos por ver o companheiro lutar, mas entendia o encanto, era uma face nova que via de Holmes, uma descoberta, era fascinante, como um segredo, um espetáculo exclusivo, no qual o privilegiado era ele. Lembrava-se com detalhes de todas as lutas que, em algum momento, seus olhos se cruzavam, Holmes no ringue, Watson na platéia, uma declaração silenciosa. Os sorrisos direcionados a si ao fim de cada luta bem sucedida estavam marcados em sua memória como uma tatuagem.

— Tudo isso por causa de uma luta. – Watson divertiu-se com a própria constatação. 

— Quem diria, que meu amado médico seria do tipo que se excitaria por me assistir lutar. 

— Ora Holmes, é impossível negar que seu ar prepotente dentro do ringue é deveras atraente. Muitas vezes desejei te arrancar do ringue aos beijos. 

— Bom, nada te impede de fazer isso agora. – Watson riu gostosamente, sendo acompanhado por Holmes, que voltou a beijá-lo minutos depois.

Realmente nada mais impedia o médico de fazer o que queria, mas preferia fazer isso longe de olhos curiosos. As noites das lutas havia ganhado um gosto a mais. Watson ainda assista com mesmo ânimo e fascínio, já Holmes agora tinha uma recompensa ainda melhor ao final delas.


End file.
